


Ocean Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Lesbian Fics We All Deserve - ii [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: -so I orphaned all my works in accident. It is me and I'm reposting please read this version.-, Emily is just mentioned, F/F, Song fic, angst p much, superb overuse of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i've been watching you for some timecan't stop staring at those ocean eyes





	Ocean Eyes

i've been watching you for some time   
can't stop staring at those ocean eyes 

Andy could easily get lost in Miranda's eyes. They were truly the windows to her soul and it felt like sometimes they contained the entire sea. You could practically imagine the waves roaring in them, just as ferocious, just as constant, just as changing, even if she didn't know it. 

As deep and complex as the seven seas combined and though Andy looked at them every day, she still felt like there were parts of them that were completely unexplored. 

No one could tell her a part of Miranda didn't exists. Someone just hadn't seen them yet, like mermaids. Because as good as Andy was at reading Tempest Miranda there were things that surprised and amazed her every day about the woman she had found herself drowning in. 

*burning cities and napalm skies   
fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes   
your ocean eyes *

Miranda sometimes felt like an apocalyptic force. You knew it was coming but it's still devastating and leaves few survivors. Andy saw the wreckages of careers that follows after Miranda's warpath. 

But no matter whatever disruption she caused she always somehow stayed completely unfettered. Like a force of nature not simply a woman. Though it could be argued by some that the two were very similar when they were aggravated. 

*no fair  
you really know how to make me cry   
when you give me those ocean eyes *

"What do you mean you want me to go?" Andy scoffed, crossing her arms defiantly, though the glare that a ruffled and exhaustion worn Miranda was shooting her made her knees want to give way. 

"I want you out. Of my house. Andrea. Immediately." The ice in her tone could have frozen hell. 

"Our house, Miranda." Andy replied, trying to hold back the swelling in her throat. 

Miranda gave a short empty dry laugh "I gave you what you have," the mirth in her tone was anything but happy, "Everything you are, you owe to me. It's My house." Miranda 

Andy tried to form a response but she had made a miscalculation, she had looked at Miranda's eyes. They were red rimmed and stormy grey. Stress was written in the practically designer bags under her eyes. The stress of everything finally catching up to her. Andy knew what that meant. This time Andy was the only target in range. 

*i'm scared   
i've never fallen from quite this high   
falling into your ocean eyes *

She bit her quivering lip and clenched her fists until her knuckles were white. A silence stretched between them before Andy could summon speech, "You just don't get it..." she could only muster the whisper, but Miranda seemed to stumble for a moment, just managing to soften her terrible fury enough for the older woman to maybe listen, "You really have no idea do you?" 

"What?" Miranda seemed actually confused, a first for Andy but she didn't realize it till later. 

"You think it's impossible to love you, don't you." It wasn't a question. 

Miranda offered no answer as if she had been stopped dead. 

*i've been walking through  
a world gone blind  
can't stop thinking of your diamond mind*

Miranda knew Andrea was one of the single most intelligent people she had ever met. 

In a task that Miranda had assigned her, for the second time, that she knew was impossible, Andrea had not only excelled but far exceeded expectations. As an assistant Miranda was shockingly impressed constantly by her resourcefulness and ability to throw back just as hard as she was thrown at. 

It had been a game eventually. And she quite liked bossing the girl around. 

Miranda was not ignorant of how attractive Andrea was in an objective sense. With good proportions and decently symmetrical features, had Miranda been of a certain way, she would been highly interested. But she was not and her preferences lay elsewhere. 

Still she liked having Andrea around. She wasn't an Eve leeching off of Miranda's experience, in fact often it was the opposite. She knew she was a good judge of people and of people's emotions. Most everyone held their heart on their sleeve, messily and brightly. 

Miranda chose otherwise, but Andrea had this innate and maddening ability to see though her ever present shield. 

Her own god damn ex-husbands hadn't had such an ability. 

The ability she was using now. Andrea in front of her, bleeding from a wound Miranda had finally verbally inflicted. 

The woman who knew her more than any other as far as Miranda herself knew, and she was shaking with withheld sobs. Something crept upon Miranda that hadn't in decades. She could feel the guilt settling under the skin and in her stomach, "You have no idea what you are talking about." 

Andrea threw her hands up and let out a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, "Of course I don't," she sounded as bitter and cold as tundra winter. Miranda felt the chill run down her spine, "Her Majesty Miranda Fucking Priestly knows everything and no one else in the whole world knows anything at all. Even though she makes them learn everything about me to the tiniest detail just to be worthy of my presence! And I'll still make you love me for it!" Neither of them knew when exactly she started shouting, neither of them breathed for a moment. 

"You," Miranda finally spoke, "You love me?" 

Andrea was nothing more than an echoing slamming door before anyone could say anything else. 

*careful creature  
made friends with time  
he left her lonely with a diamond mind  
and those ocean eyes*

Andy didn't come back the next day, or the day after, after a week Miranda stopped calling every hour She stopped calling all together after two months. 

Andrea had emailed an indefinite absence notice, saying she had a personal crisis and had to move back to Ohio. 

Miranda hadn't come out of the office for three days after that. 

Emily had found a replacement. Miranda didn't even bother to learn her name. She quit after a month after claiming she had a mental break. Miranda didn't look for another assistant. No one could match up to Andrea. 

She missed Andrea more than she ever thought possible. 

It had taken only days for Miranda to realize her error, and process what Andrea had said. She had taken another few days to realize she Loved Andrea too. She had left many a drunken message in Andrea's voicemail that she didn't quite remember the weekend the twins were with their father. She loved Andrea. More than just companions and friends. 

But like so many other things in her life, it was too late. 

Miranda watched the endless tide of pedestrians stalking at a plethora of different paces about the city street below. Trying to think of anything other than Andrea's tear brimmed eyes or shaking shoulders. An impossible task. 

She wondered if Andrea was thinking of her as much as she thought of Andrea. The younger woman was a professional at conquering the impossible, so it wasn't likely. 

"Miranda?" Emily's voice cut though the static buzz of memories causing the platinum haired woman to turn. 

"Yes, Emily? What incompetence am I to deal with now?" She sighed, still as exhaustedly as ever, since Andrea had taken her peace of mind and ability to sleep with her. 

"Hello Miranda." The voice made Miranda turn immediately. Deep doe brown eyes met monsoon blue. 

"A-Andrea?" 

She smiled.


End file.
